The Job At Freddy's
by ChimeraNumber52
Summary: John Walter finds a job working five nights at a pizzeria... everyone's favorite Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Rated T because he might shout at some of the animatronics and violence. I hate BB so much.
1. Chapter 1

The Job At Freddys.

by ChimeraNumber52

Chapter one: Getting a job.

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic based off of FNaF2. I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's one or two. They belong to Scott Cawthorn. Also this is my first fic to please don't scream at me.**_

I was reading the newspaper looking for a job because I need to pay the rent. While looking at an article about a janitor needed for a gas station, I saw the ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The ad said:

HELP WANTED

Grand Re-Opening!

Vintage Pizzeria given new life!

Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

What could go wrong?

$100.50 a week!

1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

What could go wrong? That sounds a little fishy. Ah hell, I need to pay the bills.

When I called up the number it was picked up after the fifth ring by some guy.

"Hello? Are you calling for the night guard job?"

I was alittle unsure of him; especially since he somehow knew I wanted that job.

"Um... Yes, I'm calling for that job."

"Ok, well, you can start tonight at 11:30pm. I will show you the office, but I will call to give you more info over the phone."

I guess I have a job.

***Time Skip***

As I walked in through the doors, I could see children running around. One of them appeared to be holding an eye? I walked over to the kid holding the eye and asked him, "Hey, where did you get that from?" The kid rather too happily said he got it from Foxy. I said to him, "Did she give it to you?"

The kid said, "No, I took it." I just stared at him for a bit until he started to throw it at the wall trying to break it. He was about to stomp on it when I grabbed it. Unfortunately he stomped on my fingers instead. I was about to yell at him when what appeared to be a really ugly robotic bear walked into the room. I swear I would have died laughing right there and then if it wasn't for him telling the kid that is no way to behave and started stating the rules. It looked like the kid was going to cry, but I left before I could see if he would.

I asked a member of the staff where Foxy was. At first he gave me the most frightful look I've ever seen. Then he gave me a fake smile and said, "Oh, she's over there in Kid Cove." I walked over to where he pointed. I saw a kid getting a prize from the funniest looking marionette I've ever seen. As I walked past, I could feel it staring at me.

I found a room which had a sign saying Kid Cove above it. As I walked in, I could see what looked like a pile of metal limbs and wires laying on the floor. When I got closer, I could see it was what appeared to be what was left of a fox of some sort. There was nobody near it, so I walked up to it.

That's when I saw how bad of a state it was in. Part of its head wasn't in the costume, and it was missing the rest of its body, which was a bunch of limbs held together by cables and metal.

I talked to it to see if it was on. "Hello? can you hear me?"

At first it just sat there. Then its head moved slightly, and it said in a glitchy voice, "yes, is that my eye?" At first I was shocked to hear it speak, but then I reached down and reconnected its eye. It just stared at me for a moment. Then it said, "thank you."

I walked into the managers office. At first I thought he was dead, because he was face down on his desk. But a closer look revealed that he was asleep face down on a Scrabble board. I tried to wake him up by speaking to him. "Hello, um... I'm here for the guard job. Hello?"

He was still just lying there until a member of the staff walked in saying, "Um, Freddy is lecturing a child about the rules again."

The manager then shot up awake saying, "What? Oh yeah. Just say he's programmed to say that." The staff member then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Taking the chance I said to him, "um... excuse me sir, I'm here for the night guard job."

He just stared for a second, then he said, "what is your name? For record purposes." I thought about it for a moment, then I said, "Walter, John Walter." He pulled out a notebook and wrote something down. Then he said, "Ok good, you got the job. You're hired."

I was lead to an office towards the back of the building. It had two open vents on each side of the room. The vents had buttons above them. The doorway leading into the office was really big, and there was a single desk in the middle of the room.

This is where I'll be for the next five nights.


	2. Chapter 2: First Night

The Job At Freddy's Chapter: 2 First night

By ChimeraNumber52

_**A/N I couldn't copy down the entire conversation from night one so I made up some dialogue for the call.**_

**Night One**

**11:40 pm **

When I pulled up into the parking lot, I could see the last janitor locking up. Walking up to him, I had a strange feeling of dread, until he turned around. He said to me, "are you the new guard? Oh sorry, I didn't see your uniform. My eyes are horrible in the dark." He handed me a key chain with a few keys and a number tag. "That's for the front door, and the other doors. There will be a call for you inside." As he walked away towards his car, I couldn't help but feel a little confused. 

**11:50 pm**

As I sat down, I looked at the desk. Upon the desk there was a tablet that showed the layout of the various rooms of the building, and a pile of magazines. Most of the magazines were about cakes and baking. I flipped through a few, and read an article about pineapple upside down cake. I started to question why these were here. I guess the person before me must have liked cooking stuff.

**12:00 am **

The phone rang as I finished copying down a few recipes from the article. When I answered it, the guy from earlier was on the other end, "hello, hello? If you're hearing this, you made a terrible career choice. Don't worry I'll help you through this night. You'll get the hang of it."

I was slightly worried when he said that. I picked up the tablet from the desk, and started looking at the different rooms while he continued, "there is a bag under the desk. Inside you'll find a mask. It's to avert the animatronics away from you. I should warn you... the old ones in the back room, they are still active. They get more active as the week progresses. That's what the mask is for, to keep them away. But don't worry about the new ones. They have the latest in face recognition software, and they are tied into local criminal databases. So you're safe from them. If you go to cam 11, you'll see the Prize Corner. The animatronic in there is unique. If it gets too quiet in the room, it thinks it's in the wrong room. Then it looks for the nearest person, which is you. To prevent him from leaving, there is a music box that can be remotely wound using the yellow button on the tablet. The yellow button is above the lightbulb shaped button, but it only winds the music box when you're on cam 11." After he hung up, I put the phone down and looked at the clock.

It said: 2:00 am. We had talked for two hours.

I started looking through the rooms, and when I got to Prize Corner, that is when I saw the same marionette from earlier. I could see a timer for the music box that showed that time was nearly up. Panic took over as I held down the yellow button. I could see that the amount of time was going back up. For a second, I was relieved... until an alarm started to sound from a speaker above me. I went through the cams, and when I got to the stage I could see Chica was gone, and Bonnie was no where in sight. I pressed the light button above the right vent, and was greeted with a horrifying sight. Bonnie was right there staring at me. I nearly jumped out of the chair, but I quickly grabbed the mask. I put it on just as the lights started to flicker. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bonnie walk past the desk while staring at me. When the lights came back on and he was gone.

**3:00 am**

In a single hour Bonnie got into the office twice, and Chica just stood in the hall staring at me a few times. After about five minutes of silence, I looked at Prize Corner again. The timer ran out and had a flashing red triangle next to it. I quickly turned the light on the camera, and it showed the marionette standing up, holding onto the edge of the box, and staring at the doorway. It started to get out of the box when the camera started to flicker. The camera then displayed a message saying signal interference. Panic was all that was on my mind when the camera came back into focus and he was gone.

**3:35 am**

I was shaking, and I could hear him coming. I tried to stay quiet, but the alarm was drawing him to the office. I wound up the music box three times, but it seems like he was ignoring it and was heading straight for me. I quickly switched to Kid Cove to check it. That's when I heard what sounded like feedback and garbled audio. I slowly put down the tablet and looked up. Right there hanging from the ceiling was Foxy. She was staring right at me. Just when I thought I was going to die, the alarm stopped. I looked up and I could see her holding the plug for the speaker. I was quite confused by this until Foxy said softly, "be quiet, or He will find you."

That's when I heard it... a second music box. The song wasn't the one from Prize Corner, but a version of Pop Goes the Weasle. I slowly lifted up the tablet and held down the wind button. In the distance the music box could be heard. Pop Goes the Weasle suddenly stopped, and He walked out of the office.

**4:00 am**

I was quite surprised that Foxy helped me. When I asked her why, she simply said, "you helped me by getting my eye back. So I thought it would be fair to prevent you from being attacked by Him."

I was about to respond when Freddy got in. For a second I was wondering why the alarm didn't go off, but then I remembered she unpluged it. I was about to put the mask on when he said, "hey, there is no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. The only ones you need to worry about is Him, the old ones, and BB, because he helps Them. Other than that, you don't have to worry about us."

I was completely speechless after hearing that. So I asked, "why did you keep coming in here?"

Freddy looked slightly confused by that, then he replied, "oh, you mean Bonnie. Yeah, sorry about that. He volunteered to check on you from time to time to make sure They haven't gotten to you... like the previous ones."

"Previous ones?" I said, "what happened to them?"

Freddy looked at the floor, like a child does when he is afraid he will be punished, "well, they got forcefully stuffed into Freddy Fazbear suits by the old ones."

"That doesn't sound horrible." I said back, "sure uncomfortable but not horrible."

Freddy once again looked at the floor nervously, then back at me and said, "well, those suits were full of wires, crossbeams, and animatronic devices; especially around the face area. So a person would die from that, and your eyes and teeth would end up coming out of the front of the mask."

I just stared in absolute horror at what he had just said. I was too shocked to respond, until Chica entered. When she walked into the room she seemed surprised I was still here. Then said, "You survived? Most of the time people just freak out and get caught. I guess you're a pro."

She probably would have kept talking if she hadn't noticed the cooking magazines on the desk, to which she remarked,"OMG, I love baking." She then grabbed the nearest magazine, and started reading it. I was so surprised by this I nearly didn't hear the bell going off signaling that it was 6:00 am.

**6:05 am**

As I was unlocking the front door to leave, I heard a metallic creaking sound. When I turned around, I caught a glimpse of something goldish going into the Parts and Service room. For a while, I thought nothing of it... until I got home. I turned on my ageing laptop, and started doing some research. That's how I found out about _The Bite of '87_.

_**A/N Ok that was chapter two. I did do a rehash of the phone call from FNaF 1 and 2, and from the trailer, just because that line is so funny. Also this is probably going to take a dark turn at some point… maybe I'm not sure. Also, Mike will show up after his experience in FNaF 1.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A meeting with Them

The Job At Freddy's Chapter: 3 A meeting with Them

By: ChimeraNumber52

_**A/N I do not own FNaF 1 or 2 they belong to scott cawthron.**_

**7:30 pm**

I decided to visit the pizzeria during the day, in order to know the layout a little better. I walked over to the door for the Parts and Service room. When I got to the door, I could hear metal creaking and other noises. After about a minute I found the keychain the janitor gave me last night. I fumbled with keys I found the right one and unlocked the door, I slowly opened. After making sure no one was near I went in and closed the door behind me, which ended up plugging the room into darkness. I hate the dark I have a bad fear of it, but I fought the urge to run out, and I reached for the light switch. My hand landed on something metal on the wall, I pushed it down, but instead of lights coming on, I heard someone say in a irritated weirdly accented voice,

"_What you be doin that for lad? The light switch isn't there that be me hand_."

I froze when I heard the voice, I reached over and flipped the switch and I regretted that. When the lights came on, right there in front of me, was The old Foxy. For a while I just couldn't do anything, it felt like I was paralyzed, until he spoke to me.

"_Hey I remember you. Your name was John wasn't it? I remember you when you were just a lad, you visited almost every day, until that incident. I'm still sorry about your uncle lad I didn't mean to do that_."

I couldn't say anything other than, "You remember me? But that was 27 years ago, I was only six when that happened."

"_Well that be true but a good captain, never forgets a member of his crew._"

I was surprised by this Freddy said that The old one's where hostile, but if this was hostile then Bonnie is a girl but he isn't… I looked around the room a little more thats when I saw the others.

All of the old animatronics old Bonnie was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, old Chica was sitting in a corner staring at the floor, old Freddy was on the floor his hat laying next to him, as he was staring up at the camera. On the other side of the room was a bunch of shelves, in the corner was something goldish sitting there.

For a moment I thought nothing of it, until something hit directly in the head…

When consciences came back I could see something or someone standing over me, staring down at me. When everything focused I could see old Bonnie standing there staring down at me. But his face was missing where his face was supposed to be was just the endoskeleton and two small red lights where his eyes should have been.

I heard Foxy say, "_hey you landlubber leave him alone he isn't an endo you fool! Leave him alone your I'll have to shut you off again." _ Bonnie just stood there for a moment, then walked away over to the shelfs. "_sorry about that a few of us still think some people are endo's mostly during the night because its against the rules for people to be here during the night_."

I then said to him, "So im guessing the never programed an exception for night guards?"

He responded saying, "_Well they did but then there was the incident in '86 with the murders that was a terrible year. It turned out that the current garud was the culprit. So then they removed that from our programing_._ So for about a week we were terrorizing poor mike he was the one of the old guards from before the renovations… he's not dead or anything he quit after the 7th night_."

I was unsure what to say other then, "I have to go now um bye…"

I got up off the floor then went back out into the main hall, I decided to walk around a little to try to clear my head a little. I walked over to the Game Room, thats when I met BB. When i walked into the Game Room, I saw what looked like a statue holding a balloon and a sign saying balloons. I started to walk past it when I heard a child say, "Hi, Would you like a balloon?"

I turned around and it was standing right behind me… I said to It, "Um no thank you?"

I tried to walk away from it but it said something rather creepy, "You'll never live to see the light of day when Hes done with you."

I started to walk faster nearly sprinting to get away I ran into Prize Corner. I look around before sitting down in a chair, I looked over to my left, and there He was, The Marionette just stand or rather hanging there staring straight forward. I just stared at it for a moment then left, as I made my way to the managers office I could hear him talking to someone.

I waited outside the room, and listened to what he was saying, "No that isnt a word... no it isn't there is a dictionary over there why don't you check it?"

Then there was a crashing noise as something hit the floor, "Look what you did what? You made the mess you clean it up."

I was alittle confused by this I knocked on the door, I heard some scrabbling noises like someone was slipping on something, then the door opened and there manager was standing there,

"What?" he said, "are you just going to stand there come in." he opened the door farther, when I entered the room I looked around a little when I looked to my left I could see the broken Foxy 2.0 from yesterday but sitting on a table in a corner even more dismantled then before and standing by the desk was an costumeless endoskeleton putting scrabble pieces back on the board.

"um why is that here?" I asked. The manager appeared to be thinking about something then said, "I'm having Foxy 2.0 rebuilt because I'm tired of parents complaining about there kids getting hurt by "The Mangle" but this time not so easy to break unlike before and I just finish transferring the processor over.. The odd thing was this endoskeleton was in Prize Corner. Most of the tech people at Fazbear Entertainment didn't answer any of my calls. So I'm having to do it myself. Also I was wondering could you give me a hand with this I'm trying to get the mask on but I'm having some problems."

I said to him, "sure I think you need to have her be off first."

he reached over and flipped a switch and the endoskeleton went still. I ordered a new suit which is more durable but it won't arrive for a about a day."

I then said to him ".. um actually I think the reason the mask won't fit is because this skellington is for the old one."

He then replied "Oh... I just got an idea maybe we could repair the old one, and have him in Kid Cove until the new suit for this Foxy arrives then have them both in there that would be fantastic."

I was a little lost after everything he said. I looked over at Foxy 2.0 as he put the processor back and reactivated her. She had a look of disappointment. The manager then said to me, "can you get the old foxy please?"

I said to him, "sure um how do I get him over here just lead him?"

He immediately said, "NO people would panic just wait the place closes at 8:00 pm"

***Time skip***

After playing some scrabble and him falling asleep twice I looked up at the clock, and got up for the chair and made my way to the main hall.

**8:00 pm**

As the last couple left I waited until, they left the parking lot then I locked the door. I walked over to the door for Parts and Service and unlocked the door.

**A/N I dont know weather to call the new Foxy to either call it the mangle or Foxy 2.0 or to call the old one Old Foxy are not I'll think about it.**

**Foxy's POV (priate one)**

_I was bored even more than usual that and I've been bored for 27 years. It didn't help that Golde was there watching us… They should have left him in the basement where they found him. But they didn't they brought him out of course Freddy was upset that they found his old long lost brother. It didn't help that when Freddy saw the damage that was due to years of poor storage and what the damned guard did to him. They had to use brute force to restrain us. Poor mike he shouldn't have gotten in the way I hope he recovered… What was that noise I swear if it's that damned Puppet thing. I'll rip him to bits for messing with us and breaking us I don't get why the others are working with him and still attacking guards. We caught the one who was responsible for those deaths. I hate this place its too dark… and Golde is staring at me again I swear he's possessed I wont be surprised hes empty. But yet he moves… I detest him sometimes he doesn't talk that much but when he does all he does is repeat what the lunatic said when he was committing those crimes. I wonder if my replacement is bored… What is that noise._

**No ones POV**

As the door to Parts and Service creaked as it opened John poked his head in then pulled out his flashlight and shined it around the room. He then quietly whispered, "Foxy are you there?"

Foxy appeared to hesitate but then replied, "_Yes lad im over here by the poster_."

John walked into the room then slowly closed the door behind him. He walked over to foxy then quietly said, "Hey the manager decided to give you a second chance." Foxy's ears perked up when he heard that and replied, "_What really? Thats remarkable what about the others_?"

John looked at the other animatronics then said, "Well didn't say anything about them…"

**A/N I did some research and a girl fox is called a vixen… i don't know if I show call the new Foxy vixen or Foxy 2.0 I will think about it.**

**A/N I'm going to split this chapter into two parts just so you guys have something to read.**


	4. Chapter 4:Marionettes and Music boxes

The Job At Freddys

Chapter 4: Marionettes and music boxes

**1:00 pm**

**Marionette's POV**

"_**I dont get why people don't like it when I give children gifts, then they get upset… They deserve to feel pain." **_ I was cut short when a child entered the room, I smiled to myself when she walked over to the counter and looked at the prizes. I got bored and moved a little, which accidentally got noticed… I think she noticed that I was looking right at the music box on the counter, I decided it would probly a good idea to stay still. Until I saw her looking at the music box and she started to wind it up, I would have smiled for real… if my face wasn't a mask that had a permanent smile. The employe behind the counter came out and asked her which prize she wanted. Surprisingly she asked about me… I was confused by that normally people avoid talking about me the reaction the employe had was quite enjoyable.

He then said to her, "It isn't a prize its supposed to hand out prizes but it kind just give gifts… I'm not sure about it sometimes it just sits there sometimes the manager leaves a book or something in front of it so it doesn't get "bored" I'm not sure how it moves actually."

The child appeared to have gotten bored from him and ask if she could have a closer look. I was definitely surprised by that. The manager walked into the room at that moment and the employe called him over and told him what the kid said, "She asked if she can see The Marionette up close… What should I do?"

The manager look over at me then at the kid then said, "Fine you can hold it just be careful and it might be slightly heavy so try not to drop it."

I never thought I could get to leave the box during the day. After he had some struggle disconnecting the wires he got me free and handed me over to the kid which at first was a little weary but then asked, "Does it have a name?"

The manager must have drawn a blank at this then replied, "Um the people at Fazbear Entertainment never came up with a name."

I soon got bored of them then started thinking to myself, "_**Why are people so unprepared… Why is she staring at me… Stop its really unnerving. Could you loosen your grip on my neck? It hurts alittle**_."

I finally was released when a few people with boxes came in through an service exit. I could only guess that the boxes held more prizes. I was proved wrong when the placed the boxes in front of my box. One of the men with a box asked the manager, "Um what should we do with theses?"

The manager said, "Put the coloring books and crayons in the back of that box and put the rest of the plushies on the shelves."

I watched as they opened the top of my box, as they went to put the small gifts in one of them jump when he looked in. The manager ran over saying, "What did you find?"

He also stepped back when he saw the contents. The reaction was mostly likely from the endoskeleton that was in there. Which I unfortunately had to be crammed in there with it, because the movers didn't put it in the parts and service room with the old animatronics.

I said in a low whisper, "_**The employe that is at the counter shoves garbage into my box when I'm not in it**_."

At first the kid seemed slightly confused, until she figured out I was the only one else nearby to have said that. Which she ended up dropping me on the floor. The manager turned around when my face hit the floor with a thud. When he saw me on the floor his face some how turned red? I was surprised he could do that. I had no idea that people's faces could change color like that. I nearly started to laugh when it started to turn purple.

One of the men with boxes said, "Um sir I think someone was putting trash in here.

It looked like a vein was about to explode in the managers head, until he calmed down and said, "Put the endoskeleton in my office I'll take care of the rest."

As they walked away with it I looked around. After making sure no one was watching me I got up off the floor and into a sitting position with my legs crossed watching the manager pull the trash out and throw it into a garbage can.

When he finished he turned around to see that she left and that I was sit on the floor watching. He seemed a little unnerved that I was watching. He then started to stock the shelves. After watching him for a bit I got bored.

**2:00 pm**

I then got up and "walked" away when I walk its more like drift… I'm not sure how I do it I just can. I went into the Game Room to have a look around it. The room had a few people parents and children that appeared to busy to notice me I started to head for the room called Kids Cove when I heard that annoying brat say, "Hi, would you like a balloon?"

I turned around to look at the owner of the voice right there was that annoying one with the balloons I replied to him, "_**No I don't want one of those leave me alone you're more annoying than any of the others**_."

Unfortunately instead of just going away he just stood there and started to make an annoying almost crying sound which only got me even more irritated at him. So I said to him, "_**I may not want one. But I know someone how might want one**_."

He looked up at me when I said that and asked, "Who? Who wants one?"

I replied to him, "_**The guard he would want one tonight just follow the others they will lead you to him to night**_."

He smiled at that then walked away. After getting over to a chair and getting on it I decided it would be a good idea to think over everything… I slightly fell asleep.

**3:30 pm**

I awoke when I heard someone talking right next to me. I looked over and I saw the old guard from before the renovations from when I was in storage.

***Flashback***

_I remember it was the last day before they were going to move everyone to the new building from the old one when they were done with the new place. The new animatronics were off but I was wide awake. I got out of the box they put me in they didn't seal it properly. _

_I walked around the dining room for a while watching Freddy who was on stage and the others. I got up to the stage and stared at them they didn't seem to notice me, until I heard a slaming noise and saw the fox running back from a hallway and into a corner of the room which had curtains. _

_Thats when I heard them move behind me. I turned around just in time to avoid being stepped on by the purple rabbit who started heading for the same hallway the fox ran down. I looked back at the stage and the chicken. Also got off the stage and headed for some room near another hallway. I watched them for awhile I think an hour? Until I figured out the patterns the purple rabbit goes down the west hallway and so does the fox. The chicken and Freddy head down the other I watched for a bit then got bored no one was here until I heard shouting coming from the hallway the person was saying, "Oh my god, Go the hell away Chica. Stop stalking me I can see you there go away!" _

_I slightly found that humorous then followed the rabbit. Instead going straight for the room with a light coming from it he went into a closet. I headed for the lights when I heard a child laugh I move a bit faster. I got to an open doorway and right there was someone sitting there wearing a blue outfit and a dark gray hat. _

_He appeared to be staring at a golden thing sitting on the floor that look like Freddy. He quickly looked at a screen thing and it disappeared from the room. I quietly walked into the room and sat down under the desk. I looked at him for and he had a nametag that said Mike Schmidt. I watched him for a while. Until there was a running noise coming from the hallway he went to press one of the buttons next to the door. But instead of closing like before it made a clunk noise and nothing happened to which he said, "Damn it Bonnie!" _

_He was cut off when the fox ran into the room and screamed at him. Which caused him to end up falling out of his chair the fox laughed a bit then said, "Looks like you lose Mike."_

_Mike didn't say anything instead he just laid there on the floor clutching his heart. The fox started to have a look of concern. He went over to the other door and pressed the button to open it. Freddy was about to lugde into the room when he saw Mike on the floor. _

_He asked, "What happened to him?" _

_The fox replied, "I don't know I scared him and he just froze then fell over." _

_I started thinking about what could be wrong with him. Then it hit me, he had a heart attack. At first I was slightly worried but I spoke up saying, "__**He had a heart attack. You should probably call 911**__." _

_At first they seemed to have trouble trying to figure out where my voice came from. When they looked under the desk then they saw me. _

_Then Freddy asked, "Who are you? What are you doing down there?" _

_I simply said, "__**He could die if he doesn't get medical help soon**__."_

_Freddy just said, "Fine." Then after moving some stuff on the desk he found the phone. It took him a few tries but he managed to dial 911 when it was picked up the person on the other end said, "Hello 911 what is your emergency?" _

_He was holding the phone weird when he said, "We need help our friend Mike he had a heart attack and we don't know what to do!" The person said, "Ok, is he breathing?" _

_I went over and listened carefully I said, "__**Yes he is but he won't wake up."**_

_The person responded saying, "Ok we are sending an ambulance where are you?" _

_Freddy scratched his head a little then said, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the security office down the east hall." The person said, "Ok they are on their way they will be there in a minute." _

_Freddy hung up the phone then turned to the fox and said, "Foxy go to the doors and wait for them when they arrive open the doors for them."_

_He looked back at Mike then at me and said, "I don't know how you got out of your box but keep an eye on him." _

_Freddy then ran out and into the hall and out of sight. I just sat there waiting until I heard people talking. I pick up the screen and held it slightly clumsily and switched to the dining room. I could see that someone turned on the lights in there, but they were going dim as a bunch of people brought a stretcher down the hall. I taped the screen on the different rooms and saw one of the hallway corners. _

_A poster had golden version of Freddy's face on it. I heard a child laugh I placed down the screen and right there was that Golden Freddy staring at me. I heard footsteps in the hall and I looked over to the door and saw flashlights. I looked back at the golden Freddy and it just faded away like it was never there. The people came into the room and picked up Mike. They seemed to just ignore me as they rushed him back into the hall and out of the building. When they left everyone was standing there watching as the ambulance drove away. I just sat there for a moment watching them on the screen from where it laid on the floor, until the lights suddenly went out and a low groaning noise slowed down to a stop_.

***Back to present***

I didn't recognize him at first. But there he was Mike just sitting there talking to a friend I guess. Until she noticed me sitting there and pointed to me saying, "Isn't that the wierd thing you saw under your desk that one time?" Mike turned around to look at me. At first he had a look of confusion then said, "oh yeah that is it I wonder how he got over here?"

He then said, "I remember that night, Yeah I was watching for them. Then I saw this weird golden version of Freddy. I only saw it once before but I found out that he disappears if you quickly look away."

He kept talking about what happened that night until the manager found me. I guess he was searching for me because I suddenly felt someone grabbing my torso like a ragdoll. He apologized to Mike and his friend saying, "Sorry but I have to put him back in prize corner good to see you again Mike."

As I was being carried back to Prize Corner I could see a bunch of teenagers messing with BB. I thought nothing of it until they popped his balloon… Then the room went deathly silent I couldn't help but think, "_**Oh no they didn't… I don't know why I said that… I heard someone say it once when the employe at Prize Corner was watching something on a TV**_."

BB did not take that well at all he started twitching and his voice box started glitching. I never seen that before. Then all heck broke out when BB smashed his sign into the skull of the nearest teen. He went on a rampage shouting random phrases while hitting the teens with his sign. They managed to subdue him after nearly an hour.

**5:00 pm**

When they managed to calm him they got him a new balloon which look exactly the same as the old one. Most of the teens had to go to a hospital for their injuries especially the one that got hit with the sign… It turned out he got a fracture in his skull.

When I was back in Prize Corner the TV in there was on again but for once it was at an angle where I could see the screen. It showed people running away from a person with a mask… I lost intrest in it after a while. Looked over at the TV when it started playing some ads and saw that the employe left the remote within reach. After so struggle I managed to grab it I pressed the channel button a fews time but all I could find were ads… I got bored and put the remote back.

**6:00 pm**

After waiting for something to happen I saw Mike enter the room. He was looking at the different plushes he laughed quite a bit when he saw the Chica one I couldn't help but laugh when remembering what he said to Chica that one night. I guess it was a little loud scene he noticed me he said, "Do Freddy and the others still go after the guards?"

I replied saying, "_**Yes they do sometimes I leave this room but I don't try to attack him… I just don't like it when it gets quite**_."

Mike then asked me, "What do you mean they attack? One my second week they stopped trying to kill but instead we would pretend that it was still week one so why are they attacking again?"

I sighed then said, "_**Well after you got fired by the management they hired a new guard. But it turned out he was the guard which let the murderer get away with the incidents back in the '80's. Before the place was left to decay by the company. I think Freddy said the one which left the messages was responsible. He manage to get away from them when they were close to finally getting him. He didn't came back after that. Until you were fired but he didn't last a night… How did Freddy put they went 20/20/20/20 on him? But yeah he put up quite a fight and ended up damaging Bonnie and Chica somehow**_."

Mike took a while to process that then asked, "But why are they attacking everyone again?"

I replied, "_**The management tried to reformat them since they were made in the 70's but that messed something up so they relapsed to that state. They might not attack you but any other person here after hours would be attacked**_."

Mike said, " Thanks for the info I have to go now bye."

I waved a little as he walked out of the room. After about ten minutes I decided to wait in the box for something to happen.

**7:30 pm**

I got bored after a while and started coloring one of the coloring books. I finished a bear that looked like Freddy a rabbit that looked slightly like Bonnie and half of Vixey. I got too tired to continue coloring it and fell asleep.

**A/N Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter I'm sorry that the whole thing is from the Marionettes POV. Not many people have done that much to expand upon him. I will start calling the "new Foxy" Vixey. Also John is going to get some more character development.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Job At Freddy's

Chapter 5: The Joy of Creation

***John's POV***

**11:50 pm**

After about several hours helping my boss with repairing Foxy we were done. "Well, glad that's finally done" said The manager. He reached over and flipped the switch on Foxy and after a few dialup sounds Foxy's head moved. He looked around a bit then moved his arms he seemed surprised that he could move them he then said, "_Well this is unexpected. Did you landlubbers repair my joints_?"

The manager hesitated before saying, "Well no technically we moved your processor to a newer endo its just like your old one. Also swapped your custom and hook."

Foxy appeared to think about it for a moment then said, "_Well at least a landlubber like you can get stuff done unlike the so called mechanics_."

The manager said, "I do have some good news for you. You're getting your old job back. You are going to be in Kid Cove until we get mangle here improved to a better endo."

I said to my boss, "Don't you mean Vixey?" The manager had a look of confusion then said, "Vixey?"

I replied, "Well yes. because girl foxys are called vixen so Vixey seem like a better name."

He thought about it then said, "Well yes you're going to be in Kid Cove until we get her repaired then you two would be working together."

Foxy asked, "_Well that's fantastic when do I start_?" The manager was about to reply when the alarm for 12:00 went off. He turned to me and said, "Um John i'll call you tomorrow but right now you need to get to the office." He quickly ran into the hall and started heading for the main doors while waving, "Be safe." He yelled before running out into the parking lot locking the doors behind him.

I headed for the office and sat down. I picked up the tablet and flipped to Cam 11. I looked at the timer and saw it was out… I cringed and waited for the marionette to jump out… I looked up when I didn't hear Pop Goes the Weasle. I quickly glanced down at the tablet and saw I was holding down the wind button without knowing it. I let go of it and went through the other rooms I went to the Main Hall camera and saw the door to Parts and Service open. I saw Foxy walking away from it and towards the office in an almost trance like state.

I nearly dropped the tablet when the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Hello? Um you're doing good now I wanted you to know that Foxy he sometimes leaves Parts and Service and you can see him standing at the end of the hall. The thing about him is that he doesn't fall for the mask trick.

But don't worry in order to prevent him from attacking just flash your light down the hall at him from time to time.

The old models were always disoriented by bright lights I think that bug carried over to the newer ones… So if you see something unagreeable in a room just flash the light on the camera to stun them temporality. Also if you see something that looks like a golden version of old Freddy DO not stare he's only showed up a few times but he shouldn't be able to walk he was put in storage back in the 70's? I think I'm not sure but we have had reports from a guard that he shows up. When he does just quickly look at your tablet and he should disappear if not nice knowing you I have to go good bye."

I looked down the hall but there wasn't anything there. I picked the tablet back up and went through the cams again. When I got to the game room I turned on the light. The light revealed Toy Freddy standing at the back of the room. I kept watching as the camera panned over to were BB was. It show the sign he holds when the camera started flickering and show the Signal interference warning at the top. I hitted the tablet slightly a few times then the Game Room was showed again but BB was gone. I panicked slightly and started searching for him I switched it to the left vent when I heard the alarm for the hallway go off. I looked up and switched on my flashlight revealing Foxy standing at the end of the hall holding up his hook. I heard thumping in the vent and looked to my left right there was BB I quickly pulled on the mask until he left. I flashed my light a few times then pulled up the tablet. I just saw the warning symbol for the music box disappear just as. I flipped it to Cam 11 and I turned on the light just as the Marionette started climbing out of the box. I fumbled to press the button and ended up dropping the tablet on the floor. I reached down to pick it up when the alarm started to go off again. I looked up and flipped the switch on the flashlight… But it didn't turn on I heard laughing looked over to the left and right there by the door was BB. I swore when I saw that he was holding the batteries for the flashlight.

I yelled at him, "YOU LITTLE BALLOON HOLD BRAT. I'LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND HIT YOU WITH THEM!" Those were ironically my last words as the Marionette lunged at me and started to strangled me…

**Foxy's POV**

I was standing at the end of the hallway that lead to office I could hear him screaming at the little balloon bilge rat. I heard a strange sound I look towards my feet and saw the puppet thing drift past me with his feet dragging. I saw him go flying at John and choke him I was so shocked by that I nearly didn't hear the voices behind me… I turned around. As I turned I saw Golde sitting there I snarled at him, "What do you want? Go back to the corner you hide in… He didn't move he just sat there silently until he said, "**...He is dead… you could have helped him**."

I looked over to the desk and he was right. John was just laying there on the floor not moving at all… not even breathing. I glared at Golde and said, "_I can't stop that puppet he's too fast. What do you expect from me? I don't know what is going to happen or how to avoid everything like you_." He just stared at me with those empty eyes then said, "**It isn't too late not for The Joy of Creation**."

I laughed when he said that, "_Ha, You think that garbage can help him? I never helped every time the others try to do it they just end up killing the poor landlubbers. But no you always belive it would work like the man in purple did with those five children. Especially the damnable puppet me and the others have to deal with them talking and wanting to play with people and all that FOR 27 YEARS_! _ the puppet it was never an animatronic in the first place he's just possesed_."

Golde just sat there watching as the marionette messed with the tablet and BB tied a balloon to John's hand. I turned to talk to him but he was gone…

**1:00 pm**

I walked over to Freddy as he was searching for a suit. "_Freddy_" I said, "_He dead he isn't an endo just like how mike isn't one… FREDDY_!" He turned to face me holding the mask that John was holding. He said, "I know... " I just stood there watching as he placed it on the table next to John. I said to him, "_He's not going to come back. The Joy of Creation its just a phrase that the man in purple said it isn't real I think… But that doesn't mean he's going to be brought back. It worked for the kids because he knew what he was doing all you have been doing is shoving people into suits. Just let him rest in peace_."

**A/N Sorry but I'm ending the chapter here. I will make the second part. This isn't the end of the story No far from that I'm going to try something noone has done.. as far as I know.**


	6. Chapter 6: Life?

The Job At Freddy's

Chapter 6: Life? (Reuploaded)

**A/N Please review if you enjoyed reading this. And as I have said before FNaF belongs to Scott cawthorn. Also I reuploaded this because there was a lot of errors.**

**Golden Freddy's POV**

I could see the children running and chasing each other. They didn't care that I was watching. Even though no one else could see them. A few of them were trying to talk to what look like a man in guard uniform.

He just ignored them and just stared at the floor. At a few points he looked up but went back to staring at the floor. I said to him, "**We can bring you back… You would be different but alive**,"

He continued looking at the floor then replied, "Do you mean as a robot or something? That would be ridiculous."

I thought about that then said, "**No you will be you just different**."

He said to me, "Fine how are you going to do it?"

I started to lead him to Parts and service when I heard arguing. "_Freddy me lad he's dead the marionette strangled him I doubt he will come back. Even if he is brought back he took a huge beating. I mean his ribs are broken and a leg and an arm and his skull was fractured. That balloon brat was stomping on him… he is broken and you can't fix people_."

Freddy sighed then said, "It could work just this once at least we did practice."

Foxy sounded outraged and said, "_PRACTICE! You murdered people for 27 years. Only one survived but he was just a person shoved into suit or as you put it "integrated". But he didn't last for long without his soul_."

I waited outside the door before entering the room. "**I got him**." I said.

Foxy said to me, "_Well that fine and all but how are we going to "fix" him_?"

I looked up at him and said, "**Remember what we do with empty costumes**?"

Foxy thought about it then said, "_I do lad we put a endo into the suit… You're not saying we put an endo in him are you_?"

I didn't say anything after he said that I just stayed silent. Bonnie spoke up for once saying, "_F-ine_ how _ar-e_ we going to do this?" I said to him, "**Get Toy Freddy and the others they can help**."

**2:30 am**

We had toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in the room but they appeared nervous. I just stood by the table and Freddy was holding a spare endoskeleton.

I spoke up and said, "**I can't do much but tell you what to do**. **grab some tools from that toolbox."** Then we got to work for what was ahead.

***Time skip***

***Johns POV***

I remember The Marionette coming out of nowhere, then darkness. There were also voices the voices of children.

What was even weirder was this weird almost dream like thing were there the old Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy but also a snake another bird, a pink deer and a T-rex… I could definitely tell it was not real because that would be ridiculous. For some reason they were talking to me but I couldn't understand them. Then it went dark for a while…

I jolted up wards when my eye opened, at first I was panicking but I eventually calmed down when I realized how cold it was.

I looked around the room I was in I was on a metal table which had some dark stains on it and the floor around it. I slowly got up I had a weird feeling like I was heavier… I got off the table and put my coat back on for some reason I could see just fine even though there weren't any lights in the room I turned around to look for a door.

I step through the door into a hallway that looked familiar. I started talking to myself while trying to remember where I saw it before then it hit me. I woke up in the Parts and Service room.

After a minute of confusion I followed the hall down to the restrooms when I saw the light on the camera turn on… When I looked up at it the light started flickering and it turned back off.

I could hear voices coming from the office. I stayed to the shadows avoiding the flashlight when it was turned on I could see another person wearing a Freddy mask. I paused behind the doorway when the guard looked down at the tablet.

I slowly walked into the room and walked over behind the desk. I got a closer look at the person at the desk I couldn't see the name tag but I could tell she was not paying attention to the music box because it showed the red triangle.

I leaned over and held down the wind button when she switched to Cam 11. She jolted when she saw my hand and dropped the tablet on the desk… She slowly turned around and nearly jumped out of the chair, "John?" She said, "How did you get in here? Where were you for the past 3 days?"

I tried to say something back but the hallway alarm started to go off. She started to flash the flashlight down the hall but the light just flickered.

She smacked it against the desk a few times and it lit up the hallway and right in the doorway was old Bonnie. The lights started flicker when he entered the room… after five seconds they stopped.

She let out a sigh of relief then looked down at the tablet. She went to check Prize Corner when old Bonnie suddenly yanked down the tablet… She yelled out when this happened and yelled, "Holy jump scare."

I nearly laughed. But I held back to yell at Bonnie, "**Leave her alone!**" …

I was quite shocked over how my voice sounded. It was slightly static ish sounding but clear at the same time also had a weird tone of authority in it.

Bonnie immediately dropped her to the floor when he saw me and said, "_Yo-u sur-vived?_ We _thou-ght_ you we-re too _far go-ne_."

I turned to the guard and said to her, "**How long was I gone for?**" She hesitated then said, "Half a week."

I looked over to Bonnie and asked him, "**Where are the others?**"

He turned and pointed towards the Main Hall and said, "_The-y_ are in _t-he_ backstage_ are-a_."

He just started to walk out after saying that and I followed after him.

**A/N Yes John is back but he is not the same as before. The reason he got so injured was from BB messing with him… Also I have made a Resistance fall of man Fanfic so if you are a fan of that then its there to be read.**


	7. Chapter 7: Purple can be dark

**The Job At Freddy's**

**Chapter 7: Purple can be dark.**

By ChimeraNumber52

FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon I only own John.

**A/N I'm going to add Jeremy and the purple guy. That guard character doesn't have a name because she is just a character that is here temporarily.**

***John's POV***

As I followed Bonnie to the main room I could hear distorted voices. I just dismissed them and started think about how i ended up in Parts and Service… I looked at Bonnie and said to him, "**I remember hearing someone say something about a man in purple? Who was he?**"

Bonnie just stopped. He looked down at me and said, "He was the one who was kill the children he is the one in the puppet. The 5th child was removed by him in an attempt to save himself when he came back here… He deserved the death he was given… But The Marionette didn't go unharmed. Sometimes He takes over when the music stops. But if the music is kept going The Marionette keeps Him in control."

Bonnie went quiet and started moving again… When we got to the backstage area i could see Foxy and Vixey chatting and Chica and Toy Chica arguing about something… Vixey saw us enter and letted out a loud screech of static to shut everyone up. Freddy looked over and was surprised. walking over as fast he could he got over to me and Bonnie he closed the door.

He then said, "Ok now that they are he we can get to the problem on hand."

Toy Freddy spoke up saying, "The Marionette is losing his grip… recently he has started becoming hostile during the day. We have to act now."

I asked him. "**What is stopping you?**" Toy Bonnie sighed then said, "Well its BB he's causing problems everytime BB keeps telling Him."

Everyone was quiet for a while until we heard BB laughing. Everyone looked towards the Main Hall and started running for it. Toy Bonnie and Chica went for the vent and Foxy charge ahead and Vixey went along the ceiling as fast as possible… I tried to keep up but as soon as I got to the main hall something grabbed my foot which caused me to trip and black out.

***The new guards POV***

I was checking the music box when I heard a kid laughing I looked down and saw the Balloon vendor standing by the doorway.

I saw by his feet was the smashed remains of my flashlight. I got up to teach him a lesson when I heard the hallway alarm I couldn't see anything but I could hear banging sounds in the vents and metal scraping on the floor.

The kid wouldn't stop laughing so I ran over to him and put my hand over his mouth to shut him up… What I wasn't expecting was for him to bite me.

I felt a sharp pain when I looked down I saw his teeth clamped down I started kicking him which only ended up making him start laughing more.

I started punching him but the plastic didn't take any damage… I saw his balloon just floating there and using my free hand I grabbed it and wedged it into his face.

He let go of my hand and started flailing his arms to no avail due to the balloon's string being attached to his hand.

He only ended up getting the string caught in his left eye somehow. He yaked on the string which got the balloon free but also ripped out the fake plastic part of his eye and some wires.

*** Old Freddy's POV* **

As I was charging down the hall after Foxy I could see him launching himself into the room and over the desk… Only to end up slamming into the wall behind it. As I got into the room after everyone else I could see them going ballistic on that Balloon Brat. I saw the guard in the farmost corner holding onto a bleeding hand. I walked over to her and picked her up and lead her out of the office as I got into the hallway I could hear plastic cracking and metal snapping.

***Johns POV***

I slowly opened my eyes but closed them when a really bright light was shined in them. I could hear someone mumbling something… I slowly moved my head to see where I was. I could see a light right above me and a falling apart tiled ceiling.

I sat up slowly and look closely the walls were grayish with yellowed and mouldering pictures that had colored smears on them like when a drawing gets wet and isn't dried properly.

The floor was black and white tiled and was covered with a thick layer of dust. The east and west walls had to windows that were too grimy to be able to see through and two metal fire doors that were covered in rust and grime. I got a view of something black colored standing behind me next to a decaying swivel chair. I blinked a few time to let me eyes adjusted to the somewhat dim light.

I could see what looked like The Marionette but its face was gone and had only two small white lights were the eyes should be.

It looked down at me and said in a voice which sounded distorted and deep, "_**So, you finally decided to wake up… I can see they attempted to bring you back not very well. But I guess not everyone is good at The Joy of Creation.**_"

I quickly sat up and said to him, "**What do you mean by that?**"

The Marionette just laughed and said, "_**Look for yourself.**_" He pointed over at a small mirror.

***Old Freddy's POV***

When I got into Parts and Service I placed the guard down on the table and looked for the first aid kit. I went over to the shelfs and grabbed it. As I turned to go back over to the guard I saw some light coming out from under a broken arcade machine. The name on it wasn't what it was usually the title on it was Save Them. I froze at the sight of it then placed the kit on the table… I went back over to it and the title was different again this time it said Save Him.

I pushed it out of the way and beneath it was a tunnel. I knew i couldn't fit in there instead I called out for the others.

After waiting for about a minute everyone was in the room I said to them, "I think He took John down there. I don't know where it leads but I can't fit down there anyone want to go after them?"

Foxy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Old Bonnie, and the guard volunteered. As they went into the tunnel I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

**A/N Wow this is getting suspenseful. Also Thank you guys so much for the views and fav's. If you like this please leave some ideas or something. Also I need some more ideas for OCs so if you have any ideas please PM me.**

***John's POV***

I was horrified at my reflection… It didn't look like me it was my face but half of it was torn off by something leaving the skull of an endoskeleton and the other side of my face was fine but paler than normal and a slight glow from the endos eye coming through and a faint telltale line of a cut running down the side.

I looked back at the marionette and said, "**What did they do?**"

He just started silently. I started getting mad at him and started yelling, "**WHAT DID THEY DO!**" I ran over to him quicker than normal and grabbed him with both hands around his neck. He just laughed when I shook him.

I just threw him against the wall and just stood there watching him. I could hear someone talking almost faint it started to get louder as I concentrated until it was clear… It sounded similar like Freddy's voice but deeper it was encouraging me to get away to get out of there it was saying, "**John, You need to move now! Don't stand there go!**"


End file.
